Chestnut Eyes
by xSummerSan
Summary: "Okay, baby doll." He said and planted a kiss on my forehead, which surprised me. When he had left the room, I touched my forehead and broke out in a crimson blush. Fluff! Rating for blood and cursing. Coachelle, some Nellis. Not a oneshot!


**This takes place after my previous story. You probably don't see many of these Coachelle stories, but I decided to make a floofy fluffy one. (T for cursing and slight blood) Enjoy!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Coach was out with Nick and I was alone here with Ellis, which always turned out… weird, you could say. Ellis talking about "m' buddy Keith" and how much he was in love with Nick. It had become regular for me, even that one time I walked in on Nick and Ellis's make-out session.

"Ah ever tell y'all 'bout the time my buddy Keith and ah went t' Kiddy Land in Whispering' Oaks? Shit, man! He rode the carousel three times 'n a row and dint hurl! Ain't that 'mazin? Oh, and another time ah was wit' Keith we was on the beach and these chicks with gigantic ti-"

"Ellis, I would love it if you would sew your mouth shut," I snapped. That kept Ellis quiet.

"Bitch's on her period," I heard him mutter, and I 'rewarded' him with a slap across the face.

I heard the safe room door creak open and I lowered my legs from my chest. Coach and Nick came in, coated with boomer bile, spitter goo, zombie blood, and all that.

"Holy shit, Coach!" I let out a worried outburst and ran over with a med-kit.

"It's okay, baby girl. This crap's mostly zombie blood," Coach chuckled and wiped his face and clothing off with a nearby towel. I was surprised that he only had a couple scratches. Nick, on the other hand, was covered in wounds that looked like they were from an axe.

"Ehehe… long story," Coach said sheepishly, scratching the back of his bald head.

Ellis had run over to Nick and basically smothered him in hugs and bandages. Nick just chuckled and patted his lover's head, wrapping his dressed arms around the younger man.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The night came slowly but surely onto us. Ellis and Nick were wrapped in each other's arms under their blankets, happy as can be.

I sat on my bed next to Coach's, where he was doing a crossword puzzle. I had no idea where he obtained crossword puzzles, nonetheless a book full of them.

"Ro, you want a turn?" He asked, shoving the book of puzzles towards me, plus a pencil. I also had no idea where he had gotten the pencil.

"No thanks, sweetie," I replied, pushing the paperback and pencil back to him.

"Damn, I'm starving," he sighed, suddenly off-topic. I chuckled and replied, "You're always starving, honey."

I handed him an energy bar from my pocket that I had been saving, but I guess I could give it to him… just this once.

Coach ripped off the wrapper and took a gigantic bite, gobbling it up in three enormous bites.

"You _were _hungry!" I chuckled.

"Told you, baby doll. Oh and by the way," he patted my stomach jokingly, "we'd better fatten up that scrawny little thing you call a belly."

"Oh, be quiet," I joked and gave him a light slug on the arm. "So, what happened to Nick?"

"Wha'?"

"With the axe…"

"Oh!" Coach exclaimed, eyes brightening with humor. "Nick was crouching down and he was covered in spitter goo. He was also going' pretty fast, so naturally I thought he was a jockey. I ended up slashing him, and then he was like, 'Attack me again! Attack me, I dare you!' and he got out his chainsaw. It was pretty funny."

"You shouldn't make a mistake like that," I chuckled, suddenly tired. I lay back and yawned, stretching my arms out. "I'm going' to bed. See you in the morning."

"Okay, baby doll." He said and planted a kiss on my forehead, with surprised me. When he had left the room, I touched my forehead and broke out in a crimson blush.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I opened my eyes and stretched my jaws in a yawn, forcing myself to get up. I was in my clothes from the night before, my usual pink shirt and jeans. My ears hurt from lack of washing them. I walked over to a nearby mirror and took my hoop earrings out of my pockets, placing them in the red holes in my ears.

I then washed my hands and called everyone out. "Wake up!"

Nick walked out first, a shirtless Ellis behind him, and finally Coach with a shotgun that held ten bullets per case.

"Well, since the only ones ready here are me and Coach, I guess we'll head out. You two go and hump or something," I sighed, grabbing a rifle. That woke Ellis up, and getting a goofy smile on his face, he dragged Nick back to the bed.

Coach broke out in hysterics, punching the wall. "Oh my god Rochelle, that was pure GOLD!" He was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his cheeks.

I smiled and took some ammo, stuffed it in my bag (which I had found in the safe room) and walked out with Coach.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Coach and I were back-to-back, facing zombies from left and right.

"Shit! Out of ammo. Ro?" He asked, looking back at me with his small chestnut eyes.

I quickly threw him back some of the spare bullets I had in my bag and went back to slicing the zombies open with my chainsaw.

We moved to the next area around the safe house, encountering a charger. I reloaded my rifle and shot ten to twenty bullets at him before he collapsed, nearly knocking me off of my feet from his large body coming in contact with the dirt ground. The charger's impact sent up dust into my face. I waved the dust out of my face and coughed a couple times. I looked around and saw Coach being nearly shredded open by a hunter. I rapidly shot it, but I had run completely out of ammunition before it perished, so I dropped my rifle and pulled out my axe, slicing the hunter's head clean off its shoulders.

I helped Coach up and patched him up. "Think we should go back now, Coach?"

Coach was about to respond when we heard a roar behind us. We whipped our heads around and my brown eyes widened at the sight before me. A big, beefy zombie stood before us. It was a tank and it was hoisting up a car and tossing it at us. I was frozen, and everything from that moment was a blur… then the world went black.


End file.
